marinettetale_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is the second major character the protagonist encounters in Marinettetale. She saves the protagonist from Flowey and guides her through the Ruins. Profile Fluttershy is a Boss Monster whose head resembles her human self from My Little Pony Equestria Girls, structured with pink droopy hair. She has a pair of long eyelashes, and her irises have a teal tint. She has an human body, with feet at the end of her limbs. She wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest. Fluttershy is seen with her reading glasses, one instance being in her house when reading a book on snail facts. Personality Fluttershy is a kind human that acts as a protective mother for the protagonist. She employs tough love on the protagonist as well as Asgore. She cares for children and was excited to become a mother. She enjoys cooking and bakes butterscotch-cinnamon pie as well amd her least favourite, steak. Fluttershy has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes and she even keeps a journal of puns. Fluttershy is said to be intelligent and dreams of becoming a teacher. She has already prepared a curriculum for the protagonist by the time they reach her home in the Ruins. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, she stands outside a school. Relationships The Protagonist Fluttershy cares for humans who fall into the Ruins and the protagonist is no exception. She tries to keep the protagonist in the Ruins, as Asgore killed the other humans who left her care. Asgore Asgore is Fluttershy's ex-pet. They were once extremely close, winning first place in the '98 Nose Nuzzle competition and were open about their affection for one another. During their marriage, Fluttershy's nicknames for Asgore included "Fairybuns" and "Gorey." Fluttershy left Asgore and New Home after he declared war on humanity. After they are reunited on the True Pacifist season, Fluttershy criticizes his plan for freeing monsters but still believes that he deserves mercy, even though he is "terrible." When Asgore asks if she can be reconciled or at least be friends, Toriel declines. While she appears to be civil with Asgore when she speaks to him about the future of the Underground in the aftermath of the fight against Shadow the Hedgehog, once they are on the surface and everyone else has left, Asgore wonders whether he should leave too, and Toriel glares at him, prompting him to leave her and Frisk alone. However, in the ending credits, she does not mind his presence while trimming the bushes, hinting a developing tolerance or gradual forgiveness. Flowey Fluttershy calls Flowey a "miserable pony" as she kindly hurts him to protect the protagonist. She is unaware that Flowey is Shadow. Sans Sans and Flutershy do not meet in person until the end of the True Pacifist season, where they both have become good friends. They started their friendship by telling jokes to each other through the door leading to the Ruins. One day, Toriel entrusted Sans with protecting any human that left the Ruins. Trivia * Fluttershy's apperance looks similar to other female characters except for ANIMALTALE non-Marinette characters. Category:Ruins Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Humans